sapphire
by crimson nova
Summary: PRLR, A Carter and Dana tag to RQN, .


sapphire

by Crimson Nova

summary: PRLR, A tag to RQN, featuring Carter and Dana.   

disclaimer: I own nothing Power rangers, wish I did but that's life.  

Author's note: I'm a re/Pink fan and Dana and Carter are two of my favorites, I just had to write this.  

Dana was standing alone in the pool room, when he finally found her.  She was sitting on the edge of the pool, staring into the gently rippling water.  He noticed the water gave her pretty face an unearthly glow, yet he thought he'd rarely seen a prettier girl.  It was so much better than the glow it had had when she'd been on fire.  God, that image had been eating at him since he'd seen her that way.  He'd not been able to get past that or how she'd hugged him after he'd come back to town.  He'd once wished shed do that but now, he wondered why she had.  Had she felt the same panic that he'd felt when he'd seen those flames? He didn't know but he thought he was ready to  find out.  He had to, he couldn't take a chance something like that might happen again. No, he had to tell her how he felt.  

Then as he watched her he saw the tear stream down her cheek.  She was crying?  Why had she been more scared in that fire than she'd let on?  He didn't know but as he felt himself move over to her.  

"Hey you ok?"  

"Carter!"  She jumped a mile out of her shoes and he frowned, she'd really not been with it.  

"Dana, I…"  What could he say?  He had no clue, should he just tell her how he felt?  Should he ask outright what was wrong?  Man, he was so not good at this kind of thing.  

"You know I should be mad at you for scaring me," she said gazing into the water once more.   It was so dark, like the end he'd almost met that day.  And what if he had? What would she have done?  "But lately everything is doing that."  

"Dana, you've had plenty to be afraid of."  Carter murmured and crossed to stand at her side his arm going about her shoulders in a comforting and understanding move.  

"Carter," She didn't look at him yet.  "I just kept seeing everything today, all that has happened and I knew that it could all be taken away if I wasn't careful."    She managed, as a tear made it's way down her cheek.  

"Dana," Carter turned her to face him before saying.  "Every day's a struggle, it is what makes us alive."  

"But Carter when we thought you were dead today…"  She looked a way as more tears streamed from her sapphire eyes.  "I thought the queen…"  

"You were worried about me?"  He asked, had he been right about that hug?  

"Well yeah, your um…"  How could she tell him she loved him?  He'd never understand, he'd never feel it too.  She was just his pal, his friend.  

"Dana?"  He saw she was struggling with something right now and wondered what it was?  

"Carter I…"  She pulled away and moved to look across the room to where the intake valves were positioned.  She took a deep breath saying in a rush.  "I have feelings for you and if you'd not come back…"  She began to sob outright now and he was there, his hands gentle on her shoulders.  

"Hey, hey come here."  And he was turning her so he could hug her close as eh murmured.  "I am here and I'm not going anywhere."  

"But Carter…"  She hiccupped. He just shifted so he could use a finger to tilt up her chin,  she then found his mouth on her cheek, kissing away her tears even as they fell,.  She closed her eyes and when he lifted his lips she felt oddly alone.  Well, until the warms salty lips covered hers and she fond herself kissing him back.  Then her hands were fisted in his shirt and she was holding him close.  

"I have been thinking of doing that since I saw your sapphire eyes that first day.  They cut through the smoke and fire filling my mind and got to me."  He told her as he hugged her to him again, running his hand over her long hair.  

"They…"  She pulled back a little to look up at him, was he for real?  "I thought…"  

"I love you Dana."  He told her kissing her nose sweetly.  "I have for a while now, I was just afraid you'd not feel it too."  

"You were?"  She couldn't believe he'd not known, her father had, and so had Ryan.  

"Yeah," he rested his chin atop her soft hair.  "I thought of telling you after that day when you had the mission to get the fuel cell."  He confessed closing his eyes.  He'd been worried that day, Lord, he'd been so worried they'd not get to her in time.  

"Why?  We barely knew each other."  She reminded him toying with the collar of his shirt.  

"No, I knew you, I knew you from the moment I saw your smile, and it was as if I'd always known you."  He explained frowning at that feeling he'd had after he'd seen her with the boy at that fire.  

"Oh, I um…"  She pulled away so she could gaze into his eyes.  "I love you too."  

"Good, that's good."  He smiled and kissed her slowly drawing it out as he'd dreamed of time and time again.  

"Say did you have dinner?"  He asked a few minutes later when they were sitting on a bench just looking into the pool.  

"Not really, I um didn't feel like eating." She confessed.  

"Tell you what why don't we go grab something and then just hang out together?"  He suggested and she thought a second before smiling.  

"You mean like a date?"  Her tone was so hopeful he wanted to grin.  

"Yeah, everyone's got a first."  He replied and she nodded.  

"I'd like that."  

"Good."  And together they left the room hand in hand.  

The End

***

It's done, my first attempt at pure fluff.  What do you think? Was it too silly?  PLZ let me know what you think about it.  


End file.
